kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Seasonal/Third Anniversary
Time-limited game content celebrating Kancolle's 3rd anniversary * Game Update: 22nd April 2016: new spring-themed ( ) CG; new voices and furniture Art Destroyers Auxiliaries Twitter Avatars and Illustrations Teaser-2016-04-20-A.jpg Teaser-2016-04-22-A.jpg Teaser-2016-04-24-A.jpg Illustration-2016-04-24-A.jpg Voices Destroyers }だっから、なんでそういう大事なことを先に言わないのよ！三周年なのよ！三・周・年！…ほんっとぉに凄いことじゃない！早く言いなさいったら、っとに！…おめでとう |Why don't you ever tell me something this important beforehand! It's the third anniversary! Third anniversary! ... It's really amazing! Tell me quicker! ... Congrats | |- id="Akigumo" |align="center"|Akigumo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yuugumo" |align="center"|Yuugumo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Makigumo" |align="center"|Makigumo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Naganami" |align="center"|Naganami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Isokaze" |align="center"|Isokaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Urakaze" | align="center" |Urakaze | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 | | |- id="Tanikaze" | align="center" |Tanikaze | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 | | |- id="Hamakaze" | align="center" |Hamakaze | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 | | |- id="Tokitsukaze" | align="center" |Tokitsukaze | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 | | |- id="Akizuki" | align="center" |Akizuki | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 |Arcade? Commander, what's an Arcade? Hm-hmm... I shall learn more about it! | |- id="Teruzuki" | align="center" |Teruzuki | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 | | |- id="Hatsuzuki" | align="center" |Hatsuzuki | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 |So this fleet is now three years old. That's impressive. I'll give my greetings as well, Congratulations, Admiral. | |- id="Takanami" | align="center" |Takanami | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 | | |- id="Asashimo" | rowspan="2" align="center" |Asashimo | align="center" | | |Yeah! Today is special day! Alright! Commander, let's celebrate together, ok? |From Second Anniversary |- | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 |Yo! I heard it's the third anniversary. Dang, that's the bee's knees! Commander, treat me something as a celebration. Come on! |''Secretary 2'' |- id="Libeccio" | align="center" |Libeccio | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 |I'm going to celebrate our third anniversary. Congratulations, admiral! Hehehe~ | |- id="Okinami" | align="center" |Okinami | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 | | |- id="Kazagumo" | align="center" |Kazagumo | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription)　 |Admiral, it's the third anniversary? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I haven't prepare anything to celebrate it! Geez~! | |- id="Arashi" | align="center" |Arashi | align="center" | | | | |- id="Hagikaze" | align="center" |Hagikaze | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription) | | |- id="Umikaze" | align="center" |Umikaze | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription) | | |- id="Kawakaze" | align="center" |Kawakaze | align="center" | |(Rough Transcription) |Hm? It's the third anniversary, isn't it? Way to go! That's quite a shocker! Yay~! | |} Light Cruisers Heavy Cruisers Battleships }我々も三周年か。胸が熱いな。よし、今日は酒保を盛大に開けよう！　そうか、三周年か…。早いものだな。 |It has been three years for us. How thrilling... Right. Today, let's open our naval shop magnificently! I see, It's the third year... Time sure flies... | |- id="Mutsu" | align="center" |Mutsu | align="center" | | あら、あらあら。三周年なの？　すごいわね。続くものね！　少し驚きだわ。　ああ、そんな意味じゃないのよ。いい意味で、ね？ |Oh! Oh my! It's the third anniversary! Amazing that it still goes on. I'm a bit surprised over it. Oh, that's not what i meant. I meant well. | |- id="Kongou" | align="center" |Kongou | align="center" | | ヘーイ、提督ゥ！ third anniversaryダヨー！　Yay~!　Congratulations and Burning Love~!! |Hey admiral~! It's the third anniversary! Yay~! Congratulations and Burning Love~!! | |- id="Hiei" | align="center" |Hiei | align="center" | | 比叡、恋も、三周年も、気合、入れて、いきまぁす！　はぁい！　はぁ、はぁ… |I, Hiei, on the third year of love, will go! With my spirits... Held high! Yeah! *pant* | |- id="Haruna" | align="center" |Haruna | align="center" | | 提督、今年も榛名と一緒に、三周年を迎えて頂いて本当にありがとうございます。　榛名、感激です。うふっ、提督…。 |Admiral, Thank you so much for being with me, Haruna for three years. I felt inspired by it, admiral. | |- id="Kirishima" | align="center" |Kirishima | align="center" | | マイク、音量大丈夫？　チェック、ワン、ツー、よし…。　本日はお日柄もよく三周年、本当におめでとうございます。これからも、私たち…　え？ん？長い？ |Is the mic volume ok? Check. One, two... Right. Today i would like to show my gratitude for reaching our third year. From here on, we're... eh, too long? | |- id="Fusou" | align="center" |Fusou | align="center" | | |Yamashiro, Today is a special day, go on and greet the admiral, Yamashiro? Oh she's not here Yamashiro? | |- id="Yamashiro" | align="center" |Yamashiro | align="center" | | |Nee-sama, Nee-sama, Today is a very special and important day, Wait Nee-sama? Admiral where is Nee-sama? | |- id="Yamato" | align="center" |Yamato | align="center" | | 提督、艦隊は三周年を迎えました。おめでとうございます。大和も、大和も嬉しいです！ラムネで、乾杯しましょう！ |Admiral. Our fleet have reach the third year. Congratlations. I, Yamato...I am so happy! Let's make a toast with 'ramune'. | |- id="Musashi" | align="center" |Musashi | align="center" | | 提督よ、我等、三周年を迎えたぞ。うっふふ。いいものだなぁ、信頼できる仲間というものは。次の一年も、頼むぞ、相棒。 |Admiral. We have finally reach the third year. Hehe... To have a reliable friend is reassuring indeed. Here's to another year, partner. | |- id="Littorio" | align="center" |Littorio | align="center" | | 提督、三周年だそうですね。本当におめでとうございます。私たちも嬉しいですね。 | | |- id="Roma" | align="center" |Roma | align="center" | | ふうん、三周年なんだ。そう、それはおめでとう。私も、祝福します。な、なによ。 | | |} Light Carriers Standard Carriers Submarines Auxiliaries Furniture 3rd Anniversary Celebration wall scroll.png 3rd Anniversary Celebration wall scroll full.png